MO's First Mud Puddle
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: After being crammed into WALL-E's trailer with nine other bots for several days of rain, everyone's getting crabby. And then M-O finds the mud. Hijinks ensue.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E, it belongs to Pixar/Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.

So, the second fic into my foray into the WALL-E world. Just so you know, don't expect a lot of fics about WALL-E and EVE from me. Don't get me wrong, I love those two to death, but I just feel their story has been told. The other bots deserve a turn, too! And I'll be picking on M-O a lot because he is my favourite. And I gave him a speech impediment. Does not being able to say Z count as a lisp? Mwee hee… Also, I have to admit that the personality that I gave VN-GO was inspired by three sources: the humanized WALL-E pictures of Arkham Insanity on Deviant Art, the sculptor from the first Jak and Daxter game, and of course, just the way he acts in the movie. It proved quite a fun mix to play with. Randomly, it's also VN-GO's fault the fic when in a completely different direction than I'd originally planned. He started things too early. I blame him. Tee hee.

Also, the bots do a bit of talking in this fic. Anything with quotation marks denotes when they're speaking English, and anything italicized is for when they're speaking in computer code. Poor WALL-E, he only understands the English. And I do some weird shipping. Why? I dunno, because it was fun. Well, actually, the BRL-A thing was a throwaway gag, really. Tee hee. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me. Fic time!

"**M-O's First Mud Puddle"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started February 24, 2009  
****Finished March 18, 2009**

It had been raining for days now. Grumbling quietly to himself, M-O travelled the interior of WALL-E's truck, mopping up the water flooding the floor as it dripped through the hole in the roof. BURN-E was supposed to be coming by soon to help repair it, but for now, WALL-E had blocked it up with an old tattered umbrella. It proved to be a rather useless plug.

EVE shot M-O an irritated glance. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she was quite fond of him, but he was getting on her nerves. All the bots crammed into WALL-E's trailer to escape the rain were getting crabby, even WALL-E himself. At one point, VN-GO had decided to express his artistic side all over the trash compactor's TV magnifier screen. The resulting mess had given M-O something to do for a few moments, and once it was clean and usable again, WALL-E had calmed down. However, it had been one of the few times any of his friends had really seen him angry. VN-GO should have known better.

BRL-A was shuddering in a corner, flinching at the rare clap of thunder. The umbrella bot had developed a rather ironic fear of rain, and PR-T had taken to huddling up next to him in an attempt to comfort him. The two reject bots had gotten rather close in the last few weeks. With WALL-E and EVE as examples, however, it wasn't totally unexpected.

There were ten robots all told, crammed together for far too long. The rain needed to let up soon, or else EVE was going to start kicking them out, rain or no rain. She wanted time alone with WALL-E, not to mention the subtle ways in which each one of them was starting to really bother her.

Ignoring everyone else, M-O continued to clean up the water. Cleaning was what he had been made to do, and at least it kept him busy. All was silence save for the gentle patter of rain hitting the roof, the odd clap of thunder and the whir of M-O's scrub brush.

"M-O!" EVE cried after several moments of the incessant buzz. He started, shrinking back while turning about, afraid to find himself confronted with the business end of her ion cannon. She was aiming nothing at him but a look of reproach. "Quiet."

Feelings hurt, M-O scrunched up into himself and headed for the rack amongst WALL-E's collection which the trash compactor had cleared for the little bots' use. Out of all the robots, only M-O and WALL-E could fit on them. He glanced over to EVE, hoping to apologize, but she just continued to scowl at him.

"Hmph." Closing his eyes, M-O went into sleep mode. Maybe it would stop raining before he woke up.

X X X

Drip. Drip. Drip.

M-O groaned at the noise, his systems slowly reviving from hibernation. Was it still raining? That would be almost four days straight now.

Blinking yellow eyes open, the first thing he realized was that he was alone. The door to WALL-E's truck stood open, letting early morning sunlight stream in. The rain had passed, the dripping coming from the hole in the roof, now clear of obstructions. The floor beneath the hole was still a puddle, so before anything else, M-O fired up his brush and mopped up the water.

Once that was taken care of, he headed outside to find the others. He could hear someone humming Ode to Joy in the distance, and looked out across the damp highway. BURN-E was splashing his way happily through the muck, SUPPLY-R trundling along beside him. Between the two bots, they were carrying a large sheet of metal, probably to repair the roof. WALL-E and EVE were heading over to greet them. The rest of the bots were frolicking about in the mud, happy to be free of the trailer. M-O just snorted. How could they delight in being dirty?

Suddenly, he found himself being pushed from behind. With a startled cry, he went rolling down the ramp and into the wet dirt. Muck splattered onto his front as he reached the ground. The pushing stopped after a moment, and M-O turned angrily on the offending party.

VN-GO didn't exactly have a face, but he was smirking just the same. It was all in how he held the bristles of his paintbrush. M-O swore at him in code, but VN-GO just laughed before darting away from the irate cleaning droid, leaving a splotch of yellow paint on the side of M-O's head.

M-O freaked out, shrieking digital obscenities at the paint bot. He couldn't reach to clean the paint, but he could get at some of the mud. Grumbling again, he cleaned what he could reach.

Several feet away, VN-GO continued to watch M-O. The paint bot liked the little cleaner, but couldn't help thinking that M-O took things too seriously. He wanted his friend to calm down and have some fun. Not everything in life had to be sparkling clean; at least, not all the time.

None of the bots besides WALL-E had even seen mud before today. M-O had come the closest, coming in contact with the dirt on the EVE probes, but since it only ever turned to mud as he cleaned it from their frames, he never really saw it. VN-GO was sure that the little cleaner's sensors were driving him crazy half the time, given that Earth was pretty much completely made up of what M-O would consider foreign contaminants. He hoped M-O would be able to start ignoring them. Everything always seemed better to VN-GO when he was ignoring his human set directive and doing as he pleased.

VN-GO whistled, trying to get M-O's attention again. He wanted the cleaning droid to chase him. If he could get M-O into the mud, perhaps he could show him how much fun it was to play in.

M-O perked at the whistle and glared at the paint bot. Though he didn't know what VN-GO was up to, he still managed to thwart his plans by scooting back into the trailer. He didn't want anything more to do with the dirt. VN-GO hummed in disappointment. It seemed it would take some doing to get M-O to loosen up, but it made sense. The cleaning droid hadn't started off already considered broken like the rest of the rejects.

The paint bot was right about one thing, however. M-O was having trouble ignoring his set directive. His sensors were driving him mad. Everywhere he looked, it was all filthy, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He could ignore it sometimes, especially when it really mattered, but the urge to clean would just come back worse than ever. At first, it was enough for him to clean one or two small things, just enough to feel like he had accomplished something, but that tactic wasn't working anymore. M-O was too stubborn to admit the problem to his friends, wanting to deal with it on his own.

Hiding in WALL-E's truck was M-O's way of shutting out the dirt. He had already gone through the whole trailer in the first couple days, cleaning practically everything. There had been one tense moment when he had accidentally electrocuted himself on the stack of BnL stamped batteries WALL-E used for power, but he had weathered the shock and continued to clean. There were some things WALL-E wouldn't let him get wet at all, but compared to the world outside, they were a minor annoyance to the little droid and he let them slide.

There were only two places on Earth where M-O could retreat from foreign contaminants: WALL-E's truck and the Axiom. However, to get to either one, he had to cross a great expanse of rocky, dirty terrain. He was going to be in trouble the next time he had to go to the Axiom to recharge if he couldn't figure out a way to deal with the filth without going nuts.

Frustrated and angry, M-O collapsed into himself and returned to his shelf once more. He wished he could be more like the others, able to do what he wanted when he wanted, but cleaning was so hardwired into his system, he couldn't let it go.

He had hoped it would be quiet in the truck, but that hope was dashed by a sudden clunk on the roof. He had forgotten about BURN-E, and now he had to listen to the welder bots' persistent humming while he soldered in the new segment of metal.

He put up with it for several moments before suddenly letting out a loud, angry cry and bolting from the trailer. Surprised by the noise, WALL-E and EVE turned to stare from where they were positioned on the roof, helping BURN-E and SUPPLY-R.

M-O went tearing down the ramp and into the mud, waving his scrub brush about wildly, all the while still screaming. The reject bots pulled back, moving out of the way, startled by their friend's odd behaviour. It really said something, when the broken bots thought one who was supposed to be normal was acting weird.

Ignoring the mess he was making of himself, M-O continued to scream around the area until he hit a rock. Losing control, he went flopping face first into one of the deeper mud puddles, landing with a noise not unlike 'spluck'. Silence fell as M-O went still.

For several moments, none of the bots moved. No one could believe what had just happened. Had M-O finally tripped a circuit? At length, VN-GO worked up the nerve to approach, worried now that something might be really wrong with the little bot.

Carefully, so as not to get any paint on him, VN-GO pushed M-O over so that the cleaning bot was now face up. He was so coated in mud, his eyes weren't even visible. Still, M-O made no sound nor moved. The other bots slowly surrounded him, even the four from the roof coming down to investigate.

"M-O?" D-FIB reached out one of her paddles and poked him with it, but not in an attempt to shock him. Any sign of life from the little bot would be a relief, even if she had to prod it out of him.

She didn't have to wait long. With a groan, M-O slowly lifted his arms to his face and cleaned off his eye screen. His expression was dull, like he had completely given up. Allowing his arms to drop once more to his sides, he went still again.

D-FIB wasn't sure why she found his lack of enthusiasm funny, but she did. Laughing, she hooked her paddles under his arms and pulled him into an upright position. He turned to look at her, dripping mud, but his expression didn't change. It was quite pitiful, and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

She started chattering at him in code. _Are you okay?_

He said nothing, but his head nodded so slightly, she almost didn't see it. She didn't really believe him. _Are you sure?_

His response was sharp and angry. _I'm fine!_

D-FIB and the other bots drew back, startled by M-O's outburst. Even WALL-E, who was the only bot who couldn't understand the Axiom code, had an idea of what was going on.

M-O felt bad about yelling at his friends, but he was too depressed to care. Pushing past VAQ-M and VN-GO, he slowly started off towards the Axiom, dripping mud as he went. For a moment, his friends only stood there, watching him go. Then D-FIB got angry.

Zipping over to M-O, she reached out a paddle and gave him a jolt. With a squeal of surprise, he jumped almost a foot off the ground before flopping over again. Her sound system snapping like her defective paddles, she started to yell at him.

_What is the matter with you! Can't you see we're just trying to help?_

His reply was surly as he picked himself back up. _Well, stop. I don't want it._

D-FIB shocked him once more, sending him jumping yet again. _You stop acting like a jerk, or I'll put you in the Repair Ward myself!_

WALL-E stepped in at this point, restraining D-FIB. Though he didn't know what the two bots had been arguing about, he didn't want her to end up doing real damage to M-O. As it was, the cleaner bot just glared at her. _Don't do me any favours._

WALL-E had to hold tight to D-FIB to keep her from shocking M-O a third time. She was too angry with him to even be able to speak anymore, waving her paddles about in an absolute rage. EVE stepped in to try to find out what the cleaner's problem was. The probe bot, however, decided on a slightly different tactic.

_Why are you so upset, M-O?_

M-O just scowled at her for several moments before looking away. _I can't…_

EVE fixed him with a confused look, but didn't say anything. She hoped he would continue on his own without more prodding. Especially from D-FIB, who was still waving her paddles angrily.

M-O was silent, his anger fading as he collapsed into himself. The mud was really starting to get to him, but he was doggedly ignoring it. He looked around at all the bots staring at him, and closed his eyes. _…I'm sorry._

_M-O, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong._

The others continued to watch him, WALL-E letting D-FIB go once he was sure she wasn't going to zap the cleaning droid again. M-O remained boxed up, eyes closed. He wanted to tell his friends what was wrong, but something inside him still refused to let him ask for help.

After a moment of silence, he lifted his head enough to shake it. He wasn't trying to be difficult, but he couldn't help it. It was just his nature. Straightening out again, he tried to leave once more, but EVE stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"M-O…" EVE fixed him with a worried look. _Please, let us help you._

He looked up at her for several moments before finally letting out an electronic sigh. _I have to clean…_

_What do you mean?_

_Everything is filthy… I try to ignore it, but I can't… I have to clean, but there's no way I'll ever be able to…_

VN-GO made an 'I knew it' noise. _Dude, you've gotta let go of the directive! Be free!_

_I've tried! I can ignore it for a while, but I just can't override it. How did you do it?_

The bots all exchanged glances. There wasn't really a simple answer for M-O's question. It was BRL-A who spoke up first.

_I don't know about the others, but I never really overrode my directive. _He would have shrugged had he arms, so instead billowed out his umbrella body a little in approximation. _I don't recall ever overriding it, in fact. One day, I found it didn't really matter if I did what my programming was telling me. My directive could be whatever I wanted it to be. I found I liked doing this. _BRL-A then flipped open and up, further up than he was meant to go. _The humans didn't like it, though, and I ended up in the Repair Ward._

M-O looked surprised. He looked at his scrub brush silently for several moments. _So you're saying… if I don't want to clean, I don't have to?_

VN-GO was smirking again. _By Asimov, I think he's starting to get it!_

_Leave him alone, VN-GO._ EVE's tone was one of amusement. _It's not always easy to rewrite your directive for the first time. I should know. _She glanced to WALL-E, and the two shared a knowing look. _If it hadn't been for WALL-E, I probably wouldn't have been able to, myself._

_Let them tell me to whitewash something again! _VN-GO cheered, getting over wound again. _I'll show them!_

Whipping his head up, he sent paint of multiple colours spraying into the air. The other bots squealed and started to dodge out of the way, avoiding the paint as it fell to the muddy earth. All but VN-GO, who just laughed while allowing himself to get more splattered than he already was.

"Stop." EVE gave the overactive paint bot a swat and he shrunk back, chuckling nervously, though effectively calmed down.

It was at this point that the conversation fell apart and the bots scattered, returning to what they had been doing before, all but M-O and D-FIB.

D-FIB kept glancing at M-O, working up the nerve to speak to him after the way she had treated him. He was staring down at the mud puddle, a look of grim determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to let the dirt control him anymore. He could be dirty if he wanted to be.

"…M-O?"

She felt terrible when the sound of her voice caused him to flinch, but she continued on bravely. _I… I'm sorry I zapped you. I was angry and overreacted. You didn't deserve that._

_Yes, I did. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I'm the one who should be sorry._

_Forget about it, and all is forgiven, okay?_ D-FIB giggled and swatted him playfully.

He yelped, losing his balance and tipping over into the mud again. D-FIB had swatted him harder than she thought.

"Hey!" he protested, picking himself back up. A crafty look entering his eyes, he lowered his arms into the puddle, set his brush cover to the appropriate angle, and let the brush whirl. The bristles caught the mud, pulled it up and shot it out the top, splattering all over D-FIB.

She laughed, trying to block the mud with her paddles before dipping one into the mud to fling back at him. The two started to go back and forth, pitching mud at each other, dodging and laughing and generally having a great time.

Up on the roof again, EVE tapped WALL-E on the shoulder, pointing for him to look to M-O and D-FIB. Turning away from the work BURN-E was still doing, WALL-E looked. Seeing his cleaner friend being able to happily play in mud, he experienced a feeling usually reserved for when he watched the hand-holding in _Hello Dolly!_ – a feeling that all was again well. He wondered if he was the only one who was aware of the way D-FIB kept looking at M-O. It seemed she had a little crush on the cleaner bot, though M-O had yet to notice. It would be interesting to see how many times she lost control of her charge on M-O before he realised it was related to her emotional state. Now that the cleaner bot was ready to spend more time outside, there'd be ample opportunity to see what happened next. Giving one of his happy little sighs, WALL-E reached to hold EVE's hand as he turned back to watch BURN-E work.

**The End**


End file.
